Cherry Goes to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, and Darla visit to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends after seeing a commercial and of course, being sent by Drell to do so. Along the way, they meet a young boy named Mac who is forced to give up his imaginary friend Bloo and they both wonder if Foster's is the right place for him to stay or not.
1. Chapter 1

It was a lazy afternoon with Cherry, Atticus, Mo and Patch as they kept trying to find something to watch on TV, but nothing was on.

"What to watch?" Patch asked.

"Man, there's nothing on..." Cherry groaned as she lazily flipped through dozens and dozens of channels. "What a boring way to end a boring week... We might as well just go to bed now."

They soon got to a channel that was showing a commercial.

"Wait, put that back." Mo said.

Cherry shrugged and put the channel back onto the commercial that caught Mo's attention and it advertised something called 'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'.

"Do you think they let teenagers adopt imaginary friends or have any jobs available?" Atticus asked.

"Hard to say..." Cherry shrugged.

"What's the address?" Patch asked.

"1123 Wilson Way." Cherry jotted down in her notepad once she heard the address.

"Alright, then that's where we're going." Mo said.

"We are?" Cherry asked.

"It'll give us something to do," Patch replied. "Maybe Darla would like to come too if she wants."

"Uh, but imaginary friends are invisible to everybody except the kid who created them," Cherry said. "How do we know this isn't a scam?"

"We'll soon find out." Atticus said.

"This sounds like a scam." Cherry replied.

"Let's just go to the address and find out for ourselves." Mo said.

"All right, all right..." Cherry said.

"Finally, something exciting happened tonight." Patch smiled.

"Whatever... It's still only 4:00..." Cherry sounded bored. "I never thought I'd say this, but bring Drell out here!"

"You called?" Drell asked as he appeared in the room.

"Heeeey..." Cherry weakly greeted, then came to his feet before kissing them. "Please tell me you have something for us to do, this has been such a boring week! I'll do anything!" she then kissed his feet to suck up to him.

"You all will have to go to that foster home." Drell said.

"Now I don't wanna go because we need to." Cherry muttered.

"Do you want something or not?" Drell snorted.

"Why do we need to go, Drell?" Atticus asked.

"You three have lost your child sides." Drell said.

"Child sides?" the others asked, curious of what he could possibly mean by that.

Drell soon used his magic mirror to show every mortal or magical creature having a child side inside them.

"Inner child?" Mo asked.

"Yes, you all remember Sabrina's inner witchlet," Drell reminded. "Even she's not exempt from this."

"Oh, man, that was a handful..." Cherry remembered. "Not to mention when she got a hold of Gem's Beanie Babies."

"Yeah." Atticus nodded.

Drell then made them all watch their inner children seem to break loose and needed to be relieved.

"How to we relieve them?" Mo asked.

"By going to Foster's," Drell said. "It's so whimsical and magical without the use of the Netherworld or the Supernatural Realm."

"Worked for me." Hilda's giggle was heard.

Drell stopped then. "Hilda..."

"Drell..." Hilda came up behind him.

"Can we make our own imaginary friends as well?" Mo asked.

"If you think you can." Drell replied.

"I had one before I met Atticus..." Cherry said. "Her name was Joia."

"What did she look like?" Drell asked.

"She had blonde hair, blue eyes, she had this green shirt with purple shorts, and periwinkle socks..." Cherry smiled in memory. "She was my best friend since I was all alone without anybody else."

"I think she might be there," Drell said. "What about you, Atticus?"

"I didn't really have an imaginary friend, but I considered most people I've read in my books to be kinda like imaginary friends..." Atticus shrugged. "Life was kinda lonely before me and Cherry met to be honest."

"Oh, that's so adorably sweet." Hilda cooed.

"But one time, I think I did have an imaginary friend." Atticus said.

"Tell us about him or her then." Hilda insisted.

"Well, he had peach skin black hair blue eyes and he wore a blue superhero out fit with yellow superhero boots and a yellow superhero cape and he had super-strength, super-speed, ability to fly, super freezing breath, heat/laser vision and ice vision and where he was stronger and more powerful then any hero or villain or opponent, but he always used his powers for good and he had a strong voice." Atticus described.

"Hmm..." Drell smiled and nodded. "How about you, Mo?"

"I didn't really have an imaginary friend," Mo said. "Angel was always my companion."

"Well then, this visit to the Foster's will help you." Mo said.

Mo shrugged, but she mostly smiled at the possibility.

"I think my grandma said she was friends with a woman named Foster." Cherry spoke up then.

"She was." Drell nodded.

"Madame Foster," Hilda remembered. "Such a very delicate soul, really a child on the inside, I mean, she still has her imaginary friend."

"Yes, but she can have her moments of being a little wild." Drell said.

Hilda giggled to that. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch looked curious and surprised.

"Looks like we're going to Foster's Home soon then..." Cherry said. "Oh, well, what's the worst that could possibly happen?"

"One of the imaginary friends there is evil." Drell said.

"Evil?" the others asked.

"Very spoiled rotten and is wicked and dastardly in every way." Drell confirmed.

"I wonder who could've created such a beast." Patch sounded worried about meeting this evil imaginary friend.

"Let's just say the kid didn't mean to create her like that." Drell said.

"How do you know?" Mo wondered.

"I know Duchess's creator." Drell replied, revealing the name of the imaginary friend.

"Who?" the others wondered since Drell seemed to know exactly where this evil friend came from who was spoiled, even worse than Darla in Hollywood.

"Who could have created such a thing?" Patch asked.

"I... I'll tell you later..." Drell said. "Just go get ready..."

The others were still curious, but they agreed so they could start their newest adventure through imagination.

* * *

Drell came back to the Supernatural Realm with Hilda following after him.

"So, can I come too?" Hilda asked as she followed him like a lost puppy.

"Oh, fine." Drell gave in.

"Yes!" Hilda cheered and hugged her husband.

Drell sighed and then smiled to her.

"So, you know who Duchess's creator was?" Hilda asked.

"Yes, but I'm worried of how the others will react." Drell sounded sad.

"It was Darla, wasn't it?" Hilda asked out of sadness.

"I'm afraid so." Drell replied.

"Oh, my..." Hilda frowned.

"Hollywood seemed to be the most depressing point of Darla's life..." Drell said. "She was showered with gifts and admirers, but she was never given any love."

"I can tell." Hilda said.

"I felt very sorry for her," Drell said. "Who knew all she wanted was a family?"

"It makes sense in a way," Hilda admitted. "She was in the spotlight pretty much 24/7 with no parents around."

"True." Drell nodded.

"Poor thing..." Hilda cooed as she started to kiss his neck, then lowered down.

Drell watched her go down, but then his eyes widened and he bit his lip. "H-H-Hilda!"

"What?" Hilda asked.

"What're you doing?" Drell asked.

"What do you think?" Hilda smirked lustfully.

Drell put his hands behind his back. "Oh, man, you sure know your way with your hands, I don't know what I'd do without ya."

"Probably better me than Skippy." Hilda replied as she revealed to be tying his shoes.

"True." Drell nodded.

Hilda then stood back up next to him with a sultry smile. "So, how's about you let me come along on this adventure?"

"Is this because I went to Agrabah with Faragonda instead of you?" Drell replied of when Cherry, Atticus, and the others met Aladdin and Jasmine.

"Maybe." Hilda said.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed.

Hilda wrapped her arms around him with a smirk. "You look more and more handsome every day I see you."

"Hilda..." Drell blushed shyly. "People might be watching them..."

"Make 'em." Hilda grinned.

"Oh, alright." Drell smirked.

Hilda then grabbed him by his necklace and pulled him forward with a sexy smirk.

"Now you're scaring me." Drell said with wide eyes.

"How so?" Hilda asked.

"I've never seen you like this before..." Drell said. "Except, well, our first meeting."

"I just wanted to do it for old time's sake." Hilda said.

Drell chuckled sheepishly as he turned red. "Of course..."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Meanwhile, with Atticus and the others as they were making their way to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends..._**

Cherry held the address as they were going down one sidewalk to the house. Along the way, they saw a little boy and some blue thing going to the same place as they were.

"Who are those two?" Mo wondered.

Darla looked curiously to the two as she had come along as she was curious of the place known as Foster's Home, only hearing about it from school and never seeing it in person herself.

"Wait, I think I've seen that boy in my new school." Darla said.

"You think so?" Mo asked.

"I'm pretty sure..." Darla replied. "I think his name is Mac or something like that."

* * *

By the mention of that one name, the boy next to the blue thing stopped and looked around for the voice.

"Did you hear something, Bloo?" the boy asked the blue blob.

"All I'm hearing is sweet salvation for myself!" the blue thing replied as they came closer and closer to the mansion.

"I could have sworn I heard someone say my name." Mac said

Darla then wandered far from Patch, Atticus, Cherry, and Mo then came up to the boy. "Hi!"

The boy turned and did a double take. "Whoa! I thought I heard somebody else... Hey, do I know you?"

"I go to school with you, I'm Darla Fudo." the blonde girl introduced herself.

"Ohh yeah, I though I've seen you from some where." Mac smiled.

"What're you doing here?" Darla smiled back.

Mac frowned a little as he grabbed the straps of his backpack. "Bloo got in a lot of trouble with my mom last night, she says I have to give him up."

"That and she says that he's too old for me anymore since I'm his imaginary friend." Bloo said.

"You must be Bloo then." Darla said.

"Blooreguard Q. Kazoo at your service." Mac smiled to his imaginary friend.

Darla giggled at the name. "I like Bloo better."

"Believe me, so do I," Bloo slightly glanced at his creator for his name which made Mac smile sheepishly at him. "Come on, Mac, this is the place I was telling you about!"

Mac looked back and looked surprised at the sight of the mansion.

"Cool, huh?" Bloo smiled.

"I-I dunno, Bloo," Mac sounded nervous. "Are you sure?"

"This is the same place, me my older brother, and his best friend and girlfriend were going to." Darla said.

"Yeah?" Mac asked.

"Uh-huh, we can all go together," Darla soothed his worries. "Come on, let's go!"

"Darla, don't run off like that!" Mo rushed over to the little girl.

"I know." Darla frowned.

"It's okay, just don't run off like that again, okay?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, Atticus." Darla replied.

"Good girl." Atticus nodded.

Mac seemed envious that Darla had an older brother who looked out for her as opposed to bullying and tormenting her.

"You okay, Mac?" Darla asked.

"I'll be okay, let's go." Mac replied once he snapped out of it.

Bloo beat them all to the door as he was there and knocked on it, very much anticipating meeting one of his newest housemates.

"Someone sure is eager." Atticus said.

"It's real simple!" Bloo smiled. "With me living here, Mom will be happy, Terrance will leave Mac alone, and he can visit me every day! Our problems are solved!"

"Terrance?" Cherry asked.

"My older brother." Mac replied.

"Oh." Cherry understood then.

"Wait, your older brother bullies you?" Atticus asked.

"Uh-huh..." Mac sighed sadly. "He does it all the time... Mom always leaves us home alone with him and he's in charge, but all he does is boss us around and hurt us. Especially me."

Atticus started to clench his fists out of anger.

"Easy, Tiger." Mo smirked slightly.

"Doesn't your father do anything?" Cherry asked.

Mac grew soft. "I... I don't have a father anymore."

"Oh, my..." Darla gasped. "What happened?"

"He passed away when I was three." Mac bowed his head.

"Oh, my..." Darla frowned before getting an idea of who could comfort him.

Mac sighed a little.

"Don't worry about that now, let's just get to this place." Bloo said.

* * *

Moments after, a sharply dressed rabbit man answered the door. "Good day, ladies and gentlemen, how may I be of assistance?" he asked before tipping his hat to the visitors.

"Cool, a bunny butler!" Bloo cheered.

"I don't think he's a butler." Darla said.

"I am not, my good man," the rabbit replied. "I will have you know that I am Mr. Herriman, the head of business affairs at this facility. And I in no way a butler or any other service trade. Now, if you'll please state your business."

"Well, we're here to see the imaginary friends you have here." Atticus said.

"And as for Mac and Bloo, they're here for him to stay here." Darla said, referring to Bloo when saying one of them was going to stay at the Foster's.

"Is that right?" Mr. Herriman then asked while Mac looked entranced by the rabbit man.

Darla soon elbowed Mac to get him focused.

"Ow! I mean yes, yes, sir." Mac nodded.

Darla then smiled politely.

"Then come inside, and I shall call Ms. Frances and let her give you all the tour of the establishment." Mr. Herriman said.

This made the others smile as the rabbit man then hopped off and held out the intercom.

* * *

"Ms. Frances," Mr. Herriman called. "Ms. Frances, your presence is requested in the foyer, there are ladies and gentlemen here in need of a tour."

The others then smiled to each other, but no one came just yet.

"Ms. Franc-" Mr. Herriman was about to do that again.

" ** _I'M COMING!_** " a sharp female voice called. " ** _SHEESH!_** "

"She will be with you momentarily." Mr. Herriman told the group before hopping off elsewhere.

"I have the feeling she doesn't go by the name Frances." Mo said.

"Neither does my aunt..." Cherry muttered under her breath.

Soon enough, a red-haired older girl came into the room.

"That must be her." Darla said.

Mac and Bloo looked at the girl as though they expected something else like a maid after seeing the endless and various other imaginary friends who lived in this house. The girl was talking with a green and slimy guy with a bandage on his arm with a living pair of scissors and warned the slime man about running with scissors.

"She must get pretty busy." Mo said.

The red-haired girl then walked over. "Sorry about that, and by the way, the name is 'Frankie', not Frances."

"We'll keep that in mind, I hate being called Monique." Mo could relate.

"Good to know." Frankie said.

"I'm Mac and this is Bloo." Mac introduced.

"And I'm Darla, this is my big brother Atticus and his friends, Mo and Cherry." Darla added in.

"Hey, Bloo, hey, Mac, hey, Darla, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry." Frankie greeted with a friendly smile. Atticus and Cherry's names seemed familiar to Frankie as if she had heard two of the imaginary friends mention them before and where she also could have sworn she heard Darla's name from somewhere as well.

"You okay, Frankie?" Cherry asked.

"I just feel like I've heard those names somewhere before," Frankie couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Anyway, you all ready for the tour?"

"Yeah, let's do this!" Darla sounded pumped.

"Okay, okay." Frankie laughed as she began to start the tour.

Mac and Bloo looked around as they saw the various, colorful, and exotic imaginary friends who already lived here.

Just then Mr. Herriman's voice was heard through a speaker. " ** _Ms. Frances! Ms. Frances!_** "

"Seriously?" Darla asked. "That's kinda rude..."

"I'm busy! What is it?!" Frankie called out to Mr. Herriman.

" ** _It seems that Duchess is needing-_** " Mr. Herriman started.

" ** _Give me that!_** " a low female voice cut in. " ** _Frankie? FRANKIE!_** "

"Duchess? No, it couldn't be." Darla shook her head.

"You say something?" Mac asked Darla.

"Oh, um, I just thought I heard something..." Darla seemed to lie.

"Sorry, guys, but her Royal Highness needs me..." Frankie backed up against the stairs before calling out to someone. "Hold on... WILT! **TOUR PLEASE!** "

"We understand." Atticus said.

"I'm really sorry, guys," Frankie said as she continued up the stairs. "Wilt will take care of you and I'll try to meet up with you at the end of the tour, okay?"

"Okay." Mo smiled with the others.

Mac and Bloo nodded in response.

" ** _FRANKIE!_** " the voice called out again.

" **COMING!** " Frankie yelled back as she stormed up the stairs.

"Well, I think we know where the evil imaginary friend is." Cherry whispered.

The others nodded and took note of that while Darla seemed rather anxious at the mention of the 'evil imaginary friend'.

* * *

"I'm sorry, is that okay?" a voice asked. "Ya sure? Okay... Okay, sorry, man..."

The others looked and saw a very tall red figure with a wonky eye and one good one with a stubbed arm and one long arm with a sweatband on it, a number one on his chest, long white socks, and black sneakers.

"Whoa!" Atticus said as he looked up.

"It's like when I played basketball with my brother as a kid..." Cherry looked up as well with the others.

"Hey, there, name's Wilt." the red creature introduced himself.

The others just kept staring at him in silence and shock.

"Yo, guys, hello?" Wilt waved his hand in front of the others as they just kept staring at him silently.

"You're tall." Darla said.

"Oh, yeah, well, I guess," Wilt smiled shyly, feeling glad on the inside that they overlooked his broken arm and wonky eye, he thought it would freak them out. "You see-"

"You should play basketball..." Bloo muttered.

"Oh, yeah, well, I used to," Wilt smiled. "Hey, how 'bout that tour, huh?"

They all soon nodded to the very tall red imaginary friend.

"Great, let's go!" Wilt smiled with a thumb's up to his new friends.


	3. Chapter 3

They were then shown various rooms so far until they had to stop at one point.

"Waiting room, sitting room, living room, parlor," Wilt said until he came next to a framed portrait above the fireplace. "Ooh, sorry, sorry, I have to stop, is that okay? Okay, check this out. This is Madame Foster, man, I'll tell you, if it wasn't for this little lady, none us would even be here 'cuz you see, she's the one who had the bright idea to open up her own home to give us forgotten imaginary friends a second chance. I mean, how cool is that?"

"So cool." Atticus smiled.

"She rules." a yellow imaginary friend with a third eye on his behind commented.

"She's awesome." a flying purple imaginary friend added in.

"She's old." a green one-eyed imaginary friend muttered, then picked up the pace as he was being followed by Mr. Herriman with a paddle.

"Looks like he's going to get punished." Mo said.

Wilt then continued the tour. "Hallways, hallways, hallways, halt!" he then stopped them again as they were behind a door. "Sorry I keep stopping, but I think I need to bring this up, okay? This is Mr. Herriman's office, and trust me; you dont' ever, ever, ever wanna get sent here."

"Why?" Darla asked.

There was then a loud smacking heard and the one-eyed green imaginary friend left the office and rubbed his behind. "Trust me."

Darla looked a little worried and overwhelmed by that.

* * *

"Washroom, bathroom, powder room, laundry." Wilt continued as he then took one piece of laundry, balled it up, and spun it around his body before tossing it into the basket like a basketball.

"Cool." Darla smiled.

Mac and Bloo were very impressed by that.

* * *

"Dining room, tea room, pantry, kitchen!" Wilt continued.

They then ran into a palm tree bird airplane type creature. "Coco."

"Uh, no thanks." Mac replied.

"Coco?"

"Yes." Bloo replied.

"Coco?"

"Yes." Bloo repeated.

"Coco?"

"Yes."

"Coco?"

"Yes." Bloo narrowed his eyes.

"Coco?"

"Yes, please, with marshmallows!" Bloo tried to shut her up.

"I don't think she was asking us if we wanted cocoa." Mo said.

"It's not her fault, this is Coco," Wilt explained. "She wasn't asking if you guys wanted cocoa, all she can say is 'Coco'."

"Oh, then what was she saying?" Bloo asked then.

"'You want any juice?'." Wilt smiled sheepishly.

Cherry looked unimpressed until she saw someone familiar she hadn't seen in years. "Joia...?"

"You say something, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

Cherry was going in one direction of the fridge to see someone inside of it and put her hand to her mouth in curiosity.

"Who is that?" Darla asked, referring to the imaginary friend that was at the fridge.

"Joia?" Cherry called.

"Yeah?" the blonde girl turned her head, then beamed. "CHERRY!"

Cherry held out her arms and was instantly hugged tightly by the imaginary girl and looked suffocated in the hug slightly.

"Oh, Cherry; I never thought I'd ever see you again." Joia smiled.

"Same here..." Cherry wheezed. "Uh, Joia, could you loosen your grip? I'm starting to see a bright light..."

Joia laughed and let go of her creator. "Man, you haven't changed much, I've been working out on the other hand."

"So I see..." Cherry rubbed the back of her neck.

"Here's your juice, Coco." Joia came up to the palm tree airplane bird imaginary friend with a glass of apple juice.

"Coco." Coco took it with her feet and then drank it instantly.

 _'If Cherry's imaginary friend is here, then perhaps Super Power Man is here too.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"What's going on, Wilt?" Joia asked.

"Just showing these guys around, wanna come?" Wilt smiled to her.

"Sure, it'll be like old times, right Cherry?" Joia said.

"Yeah." Cherry agreed.

* * *

"Hallways, hallways, hallways, hallways..." Wilt sounded bored of the near endless hallways as Coco and Joia joined the tour.

 _'Where could he be?'_ Atticus thought to himself while he looked around.

Mac stopped at one point because he had to tie his shoe. He then felt like he was being watched, but saw no one behind him, so he caught up with the group.

* * *

"Music room, playroom, ruckus room, arcade." Wilt continued, getting a little more excited as they were in the better rooms of the mansion.

Mac and Bloo then watched a couple of imaginary friends play one game which then entranced them.

"Uh-oh, I think we've lost them." Mo laughed.

"Come on..." Wilt plucked Mac away.

"Coco..." Coco did the same with Bloo.

"Um, Wilt, by any chance; are there any superhero imaginary friends?" Atticus asked.

"There are some that come and go," Wilt replied. "We have a popular one with a sky blue and golden colored uniform."

"By any chance, is his name Super Power Man?" Atticus asked.

"Why yes, I believe he is, do ya know him?" Wilt replied.

"Yes I do, in fact, I'm the one who created him." Atticus smiled.

"Really now?" Wilt asked. "Well hopefully we run into him on the tour."

Atticus looked excited about that possibility as they left the arcade.

* * *

"Bedrooms, bedrooms, bedrooms, bed-" Wilt continued until they came in a bad room.

"No, no, **NO!** " a yellow trunked richly dressed friend glared at Frankie as she threw sheets at the redheaded girl. "This is unacceptable! I will not stand for my good linens to be washed with everyone else's dirty laundry! I say this time and time again, 'Wash in imported water only!', I don't care if you have to run a hike yourself! Just do it, do it, **DO IT!** "

"Oh, will you just shut your trap?!" A strong male voice glared as a strong figure was also in the room.

" **NEVER!** " the yellow female glared to him, then saw people at the door. "What do _you_ want? Get out, get out, **GET OUT!** "

Wilt soon closed the door as Atticus and the strong superhero both saw each other.

* * *

"That is Duchess," Wilt told the others. "She thinks she's the best idea ever thought of, but if you ask me, she's one of the worst." he then said giving a thumb's down.

"She's gross." the three-eyed friend said.

"She's ugly." the flying purple friend added.

"She's evil." the one-eyed green friend concluded.

"Evil, indeed." Mr. Herriman agreed as he hopped behind that friend.

The door soon opened up and where the superhero imaginary friend came out.

"Super Power Man!" Atticus cheered.

"Atticus!" Super Power Man cheered back.

The two of them soon hugged and where the imaginary superhero was surprised by how much stronger Atticus was now and where he wasn't afraid to use his full strength now.

"Wow, you really got stronger over the years." Super Power Man chuckled to his creator.

"I've been on many, many, many adventures over the years," Atticus said. "And in the process, I got god strength and my speed has increased 100% and my lungs have also gotten stronger and I can now fly, basically I now have super powers."

"Sounds like our old adventures in your dreams, buddy." Super Power Man chuckled.

"Yeah." Atticus smiled back.

"And I can see you've even got yourself all bulked up." Super Power Man smiled.

Atticus chuckled.

Mac felt disturbed once again. "Hey, guys, speaking of evil, are there any monsters here?"

"Monsters?" Bloo replied. "What're you, crazy, Mac? There aren't any-"

"Actually, there are some imaginary monsters." Super Power Man said.

"Yeah?" Cherry asked.

"Come on, we'll show you outside." Joia said.

* * *

They were then taken outside to a block prison that was shaking slightly.

"They're called 'Extremeasaurses'," Wilt told the others. "They're vicious and destructive imaginary friends created by jerky teenage boys. We gotta keep them locked up, 'cuz boy, are they nasty. So, be careful."

"We sure will." Darla said.

They then walked off until a bombed arm slithered out and grabbed one of them.

" **HEEELP!** " Mac called out.

"MAC!" Bloo cried out for his creator.

Mac yelled out as the arm flung him around violently. Atticus and Super Power Man soon flew up to save Mac.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but that's definitely not okay!" Wilt panicked.

Coco ran around like a chicken running around with its head cut off. While Atticus and Super Power Man came to save Mac, there came a purple beast with horns, a pink face, a black skull belt, and gray pants and boots. Atticus and Super Power Man soon broke Mac free from the bomb arm and where Mac was soon caught by the imaginary superhero.

"M-M-Monster!" Mac shivered at the purple beast.

The beast charged against the black prison which made the arm go back, he then picked up Mac and hugged him tightly while bawling like a baby.

"It's okay, Eduardo, it's okay." Super Power Man told the purple beast.

"Let him go!" Bloo glared at the beast and tried to beat him up.

"Whoa!" Atticus said as he held back the blue blob.

"Big stupid monster!" Bloo glared.

"Bloo, it's okay, I think he's friendly!" Atticus tried to stop the blue blob.

"Friendly?" Blue asked in confusion.

"That's right." Super Power Man said.

Coco then talked with Eduardo and was able to calm him down. Eduardo soon calmed down and placed Mac back on the ground.

"Nice going, Coco, you always had a way with words." Joia smiled.

"Friend...?" Bloo and Atticus asked confused about Eduardo being a friend when he looked rather dangerous.

"Guys, this is Eduardo," Wilt introduced. "And he's one of the sweetest, kindest, friends we've got here at Foster's. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Si," Eduardo shuffled his foot shyly. "I too scared of them anyway."

"You are?" Mo asked.

"Oh, si, very much." Eduardo nodded.

"Why were you being all sneaky?" Mac asked him.

"And hiding from us all day?" Darla added in.

"I, uh, how you say, scared of little kids and well, I was afraid you would not like me, so I hide." Eduardo explained.

"Why wouldn't we like you?" Mo asked.

"You saved me!" Mac piped up. "You're a hero, Eduardo, like Super Power Man and Atticus!"

"Hero?" Eduardo smiled.

"See? Friends," Wilt smiled back. "We're all friends."

"Yeah and oh, boy, do we have lots of them here." Super Power Man said.

"Man oh man you should see the friends we got here at Foster's!" Wilt added in.

They were now taken into a stable that had unicorns.

"We have friends with horns, with wings, with horns and wings, with horns and wings that can talk." Wilt pointed out the various imaginary horses.

"Cool." Darla smiled.

"Hay, guys." the horned and winged horse said.

"Hey." Wilt smiled as he then gave her some hay to eat.

"What else?" Mo asked.

"Oh, man, you gotta see..." Joia giggled. "It's incredible here!"

"Yeah, there are lots more." Super Power Man said.

* * *

They then went inside the house to see the various other imaginary friends which came in all shapes, colors, and sizes. And where some were just not creative. There were unimaginative ones and one looked like a famous supervillain chimp known as Mojo Jojo from the Powerpuff Girls.

"Some kids aren't that creative and just copy what they see on TV." Wilt told the others.

"What can ya do?" Super Power Man shrugged.

"Big, small, young, old." Wilt continued.

"Well, I never!" Mr. Herriman glared.

"Happy, sad, good, bad." Wilt continued.

"Well, I never!" Duchess glared as well.

"And don't forget," Bloo smiled to his new friends. "Silly, nervous, helpful, funny, adventurous."

"And now, Bloo." Mac added in.

"You mean...?" Bloo smiled.

"Yep, you can stay." Mac smiled back.

"Whoo-hoo!" Bloo cheered and danced in victory of his creator's approval of staying in this place before he then playfully tackled Mac to the floor. "This is so awesome!"

Coco got excited and then laid some colorful eggs like from Easter morning.

"What is she doing?" Mo asked.

"Whenever she gets excited, she lays these eggs," Joia gently tossed a yellow egg to Mac's hands. "Open it up, there's a prize inside."

Mac then opened it up to see what it was.

"Hey, a Ming Vozz, that's a new one." Wilt commented while Bloo looked in shock.

"Wow, thanks, Coco!" Mac beamed as Coco pushed over more eggs for them to keep.

"You can take as many as you want." Super Power Man said to Mac.

"This place is crazy!" Bloo beamed. "I love it!"

"Glad to hear it, I guess you dug the tour?" Frankie smiled as she came downstairs. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"I wish I was imaginary friend," Mo smiled. "This place is amazing!"

"Yeah, it's just like Bloo said," Mac smiled back as he collected Coco's eggs. "With him living here, my mom will be happy, Terrence will leave me alone, and I can visit him every day! Our problems are solved!"

"Well, um, there is one little problem..." Frankie winced slightly.

"Uh-oh, um, by any chance; this place, is it a foster home?" Darla asked.

"I'm afraid so, sweetie," Frankie bent down to the kids' heights to break this down to them gently. "Mac, if you leave Bloo here, you can't come see him, 'cuz he won't be yours anymore."

"What?!" Mac replied in shock.

"He'll be put up for adoption just like everybody else around here." Frankie continued.

"Adoption?!" Bloo asked.

"Afraid so." Super Power Man nodded with a frown.

"Yeah, for one reason or another, we've all been given up by our creators, and as much as we all love living here, we just want be adopted by a new kid who needs an imaginary friend." Wilt added in.

"You'll be fine, Cherry," Joia cooed to the perky goth who created her. "You have real friends now and amazing adventures."

"Yeah..." Cherry smiled to her imaginary friend.

"Well then forget it," Bloo opened the front door. "As cool as this place is, adoption's not an option. Come on, Mac, let's go."

"Wait." Mac said.

"What?! Come on, Mac, adoption?!" Bloo reminded him.

"I know, but what else can I do?" Mac replied as he carried the eggs in his arms. "Mom said!"

"But!" Bloo protested.

"But don't worry, I'm not giving you up," Mac continued. "Just stay here until I can come up with a better idea. What if I come back tomorrow?"

"He's still yours, but if a kid shows up and wants him and you're not here, he will be adopted." Frankie warned.

"Don't worry, me and the others will make sure he doesn't get adopted." Super Power Man assured them.

"Okay." Mac replied.

"Okay?" Bloo panicked. "Okay?!"

"Don't worry, I will be here." Mac promised.

Bloo then held out his arms.

"A hug?" Mac then asked. "Uh... I got these, uh, sorry... I'll be back..." he then walked out the door with his arms full of Coco's eggs.

"How about I help you with those?" Atticus offered.

"Thanks, Atticus." Mac said.

Joia and Super Power Man smiled and waved to Cherry and Atticus as they were on their way out and looked forward to seeing them again very soon.

* * *

"I'll be back, hmph!" Mr. Herriman mocked Mac after slamming the door shut after the guests left the home. "If I had a carrot for every time I heard that; I'd be a very fat rabbit. But don't worry, Master Bloo, you look like a fine imaginary friend and will most certainly be snatched on by a new child in no time."

"We'll just see about that, Mr. Herriman." Super Power Man said.

"We just saw Cherry and Atticus for the first time in eight years," Joia added in. "And besides, Bloo just got here; you can't just make him think he'll be adopted by someone else and never see his creator again."

Bloo stared out the window as he wasn't sure how to feel now.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac then led the others who wanted to help and stay to his apartment to give him a hand with Coco's eggs. "Thanks, guys, I really appreciate this."

"No problem Mac, it's the least we can do." Atticus smiled.

"Is this the one?" Cherry asked.

"Yep, that's the door." Mac confirmed.

Atticus jiggled the doorknob and opened it as the door was unlocked. And where he could see someone was inside.

* * *

"You are so busted..." a boy older than Mac but younger than Cherry, Atticus, and Mo glared to the younger brown-haired boy.

"Let me guess, you must be Terrance." Atticus glared at Mac's older brother.

"What's it to ya?" the teenage boy glared back at Atticus.

"You are a terrible older brother." Atticus said.

"Well Mac's trouble enough already!" Terrance scoffed. "He came home late to try to get me in trouble, but that didn't work 'cuz Mom's not home yet!"

"Where would you like us to put these, Mac?" Atticus asked the brown-haired boy.

"Probably in my closet." Mac said as he tried to ignore his brother.

"Oh, I better get back home." Cherry said as she checked the time.

"Same here." Mo said as she checked the time as well.

"I can handle the rest of the eggs, girls," Atticus said. "Just lead the way, Mac."

Mac smiled to Atticus as they then went into his room before he gave up with his brother. "I WAS NOWHERE, THEY'RE NOTHING AND NO ONE AND I TOOK CARE OF IT! **HAPPY?!** " he then slammed the door in Terrence's face when Atticus came in the room with him.

Atticus soon put the eggs in Mac's closet before closing it and then comforting Mac as this must have been hard on him. Mac crawled into the bottom bunk of his bed and sulked in it despite it only being 7:00 and Atticus decided to stay and comfort the boy like a surrogate and much better big brother than Terrence.

"How long have you had Bloo?" Atticus asked curiously.

"Since I was three..." Mac said softly.

"That's a long time," Atticus said. "But don't worry, Bloo will still be there when you come back there for another visit and me, Cherry, and Mo will be there too."

"You all seem so close, especially your little sister." Mac commented about Darla.

"Well, we've been through a lot." Atticus said.

"I sure wish you and your family could live here with my family." Mac said.

"Aww, come here..." Atticus held out his arms and gently hugged the boy, being careful not to use all of his strength.

Mac hugged Atticus back.

* * *

Soon enough, Mac's mom came in and she opened Mac's door slightly and where she was surprised to see Atticus since she didn't know who he was, but she could see that he was comforting Mac and where she didn't seem to mind this.

"See, Mom?" Terrance smirked. "He let a complete stranger in the house without permission."

"Terrance, go to your room." The mother said.

Terrance looked to her, then did as she said. The mother only sighed, but she did seem to smile as Mac looked comfortable with Atticus's comfort.

* * *

Drell was watching this from his crystal ball and where this gave him an idea of what he was going to do about them being much closer. Hilda was massaging Drell's back while wearing a skimpy white dress with sandals and a wreath to look like a Grecian servant and he was her emperor and even had grapes in her free hand.

"Hilda, it's time we do our thing and help the Fudo family move closer to this boy's family." Drell said while pointing to an image of Mac.

"Oh, I'll do anything you say." Hilda swooned.

"Perfect, then let's do it." Drell said.

"Yes, dear." Hilda said.

"Are you really paying attention?" Drell folded his arms with a smirk.

"Uh-huh..." Hilda replied.

"Good, then let's do it right away." Drell said.

Hilda nodded as she and Drell then transported off to get to work.

* * *

 ** _Back in Mac's apartment..._**

"I swear, Mac's new friend looks familiar..." Mac and Terrance's mother said to herself as she was putting her briefcase away with her job from the bank all day which was tough enough with raising two boys by herself. She soon saw a flash of light through her window at a far off distance to where Atticus went. "Hmm...?"

Atticus tiptoed to the window after he saw the light and stood by it. "Drell, what's going on?" he then asked.

Drell gestured for Atticus to come out to him. Atticus looked around and went out the door.

"Atticus?" Mac and Terrance's mother called.

"Uh, I'll be right back, Mrs. Snyder," Atticus called back. "I just have to make a quick phone call."

"How could I have not recognized him?" Mrs. Snyder asked.

* * *

Atticus shut the door after him and walked over to Drell and Hilda as they were by the stairwell. "What is it?" he asked the couple. "Mac's pretty miserable enough without Bloo around, I promised to stay and keep him company."

"We might have found a way for you to stay with him much longer." Hilda said.

"Um... Thanks...?" Atticus tilted his head.

"Your house has been fumigated," Drell said. "We might have infested it with termites."

" **YOU WHAT?!** " Atticus asked with his eyes widened.

"We only did it to help you..." Hilda smiled sheepishly.

"Besides, at least we didn't burn it to the ground." Drell said.

"Thanks, I guess..." Atticus winced.

"Anything for one of our old friends..." Hilda said about Mac and Terrance's mother.

"Wait, what?" Atticus asked.

Drell glanced to Hilda who smiled bashfully while covering her mouth shyly.

"Do you mean to tell me that you know Mrs. Snyder?" Atticus asked Hilda.

"Um... Well... Sure we do, your father did too." Hilda replied like it was obvious while Drell face-palmed her. He didn't want Atticus to know about that yet.

"Does she have magic?" Atticus asked.

Drell covered Hilda's mouth. "Go back inside, you seem very busy, we'll talk to you later."

Hilda looked confused as she didn't know which apartment room Atticus and his family would live in. Atticus glanced at the two strangely as he went back inside to see Mac to comfort him since Terrance obviously wasn't going to do that. Drell and Hilda were soon encountered by Mrs. Snyder. She seemed surprised to see the two.

"Hey, Grace..." Hilda smiled sheepishly.

"What are you two doing here?" Grace asked.

"We just wanted Atticus to get close with Mac..." Hilda explained.

"Is Atticus the son of Patrick Fudo?" Grace asked.

"Yes, yes, he is." Drell confirmed.

"I thought he seemed familiar and not just in the newspapers." Grace said.

"Well, yes, but that is Patrick's son," Drell smiled as he put his arm around Grace. "I hear you met a mortal male, you know that mortal witch marriages are frowned upon."

"I know..." Grace replied. "Besides, he didn't seem all that interested after a while anyway, he just went to the store one night and he never came back."

"Um, by any chance; did he have black hair?" Hilda asked nervously.

"Yes..." Grace sighed. "His name was Sean."

"I think I might have seen him there." Hilda said.

"You... You did...?" Grace asked.

"Yes and I saw what happened to him." Hilda frowned.

"Did he say he was coming back?" Grace then asked the witch woman.

"He would have but..." Hilda frowned.

'But...?" Grace asked, fearing the worst.

"H-He was killed." Hilda frowned.

"What...?" Grace felt her heart sink in her chest.

"I'm afraid there was a bit of a hostage situation..." Drell cringed.

"What kind of hostage situation?" Grace asked.

"A robber broke into the store," Hilda explained. "He threatened to shoot anybody who moved."

"Oh, my..." Grace frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Grace..." Hilda said softly.

"I should have been there." Grace frowned.

"It's okay, it's not your fault..." Drell said.

"It is..." Grace put her hands to her face and started to weep in misery.

Drell and Hilda decided to stay and comfort Grace while Atticus was going to comfort Mac about this whole situation.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch came over to Foster's to help out while the little kids were in school.

"Tell me again how we got away with missing school to come here?" Cherry asked Atticus.

"Yeah, how?" Mo asked, even she was confused how that could be.

"Drell told me something..." Atticus scratched his head. "I'm not sure how to explain it..."

"Wait for me!" Darla caught up to them.

The others nodded and came into the home to help out at Foster's like they were assigned by Drell to do so. There appeared to be a yellow car parked by the front gate which only meant one thing.

"Quick, let's run inside." Atticus whispered.

The others nodded.

* * *

"Ms. Frances, Ms. Frances," Mr. Herriman called as there was a rich looking family beside him. "Your presence is requested in the foyer; there is a family here that wishes to adopt."

"Uh-oh..." Mo frowned.

This excited all of the imaginary friends except one obvious one.

"Oh, no, not them..." Darla groaned.

"What is it, Darla?" Patch asked.

"That's Paris von Snobb," Darla whispered. "She's an annoying bratty little girl who always gets what she wants and she's one of my worst enemies from school!"

"She reminds you of who you used to be, right?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Darla nodded.

"How bad is she?" Cherry asked.

"Take me in Hollywood and multiply by eleven." Darla said.

"Yikes..." the others cringed.

"We might need Casper help to make sure she doesn't adopt Bloo." Darla said.

Atticus reached into his pocket and took out a special whistle.

* * *

"Sorry, sorry, I got stuck in traffic..." Frankie came through the horde of imaginary friends and shook Mr. von Snobb's hand. "How can I help you?"

"My daughter is in need of an imaginary friend," the man replied.

"Yes, and when she tries to create one of her own, she gets a headache." the woman added in.

"Nuh-uh!" Paris glared at her parents. "Shut up, Mom! I just think I shouldn't have to waste my time making one up when I can just buy one!"

* * *

Atticus soon used his special whistle. After he blew it, a poof of smoke came and the former ghost boy appeared.

"What's up, Atticus?" Casper asked his adoptive older brother.

"I got a job for you..." Atticus put his arm around him and whispered into his ear.

"Well, having an imaginary friend is not like buying a toy," Frankie said to Paris while Casper and Atticus talked. "It's a big responsib-"

"Yeah, whatever!" Paris ignored her. "Just get me a friend, okay? And don't get me a cheap one either! I want the best one you got, **YOU GOT IT?!** "

"Oh, you're gonna get it." Frankie growled while shaking her own fist at this spoiled brat.

" **WHAT?!** " Paris hissed.

"Oh, nothing, nothing." Frankie lied innocently, patting the girl on the head.

"So, Miss, do you have a friend for my precious little sweetums or what?" Mr. von Snobb asked.

"Precious little sweetums?" Darla asked with a scoff.

Mo hid a snort and a snicker.

"Well, um..." Frankie sounded hesitant. "Look, at heart, most imaginary friends are really nice, and your kid is a real... Umm... Well, how can I put this? Friendship is-No, that's not it... Listen, to be honest, I don't think we-"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Duchess's voice called out.

Darla then got nervous and hid behind the others.

"Darla, I think we found her perfect imaginary friend." Mo whispered.

Darla nodded nervously with an anxious smile.

"Yes, yes, this is the perfect friend for you, you precious little sweetums~" Mo cooed to Paris.

Paris glared and blew a raspberry in response as Duchess was on her way over to meet the aristocratic family. Darla then smiled eagerly as she knew Duchess would drive Paris crazy.

"So, I hear you're looking for an imaginary friend of highest quality," Duchess came over as Mo and Frankie kept glaring to Paris with their own tongues sticking out. "Well, look no further, for perfection has arrived. Presenting..." she then glared to Frankie who didn't introduce her to the family. "AHEM!"

"Ugh..." Frankie groaned. "Presenting Her Royal Duchess Diamond Persnickety, The First, Last, and Only."

"You can say that again." Darla whispered.

"Thank goodness..." the one-eyed green friend muttered.

Duchess and Frankie glanced back at him.

"My papers..." Duchess held out her pedigree to the von Snobb couple.

"Wow, I really do hope that brat gets to adopt Duchess." Cherry said.

The parents seemed to be won over that Duchess was a pedigree imaginary friend and found her to be very valuable.

"Enough about me, tell me about yourselves," Duchess smiled before glaring slightly. "And what is your income?"

"Look at 'em, they're stinkin' rich!" Frankie replied. "Come on, let's draw up the paperwork!" she then dragged the parents away with the spoiled rotten imaginary friend.

Darla poked her head out, then gasped as she looked up to see Duchess still there and hid away again.

"Was that...? No, it couldn't be." Duchess shook her head.

Darla chewed her fingernails nervously as Duchess then walked off into Mr. Herriman's office with Paris's parents.

"Okay, you're good." Cherry let Darla out then.

"Mr. Herriman, Mr. Herriman," Frankie called in a stuffy British voice. "Your presence is requested in your office!"

"Hmm? Oh, yes!" Mr. Herriman replied and then hopped off to his office, dismissing the other imaginary friends.

"Now to protect Bloo from you-know-who." Darla said.

"You think Paris will want him?" Mo asked.

"Trust me, I know." Darla nodded firmly.

* * *

The imaginary friends then broke up and Paris smiled creepily as she stared at Bloo from her spot. She then stalked up to him which made him back away nervously and she had called him Tiffany.

"Remember what I taught you." Atticus said to Casper.

Casper nodded to him as he knew what to do. Paris stalked over to Bloo to grab him.

"Whoa, stay back!" Casper jumped in front of the bratty girl. "I want this imaginary friend!"

"You and what army?!" Paris sneered to him. "I'm calling him Tiffany!"

"Wouldn't you want the one that's out that window?" Darla asked Paris.

"No, this one's mine!" Paris glared. "Get out of my way!"

Before anything else happened, Bloo was suddenly snatched away. Atticus and the others soon rushed off before Paris could do anything.

" **GIVE ME BACK MY TIFFANY!** " Paris demanded.

"Man, she is worse than you were!" Cherry said to Darla.

"I know, right?!" Darla called back.

"So who snatched up Bloo?" Mo asked.

"I thought Atticus had him." Cherry said.

"I thought you had him." Atticus said to Casper.

"Must be one of the imaginary friends." Casper said.

Eduardo was running with Bloo in his arm away from the bratty little girl who wanted him more than anything else.

"Great job, Eduardo." Super Power Man smiled as he flew next to him.

"Anything to save Azul." Eduardo replied.

"Oh, look out!" Super Power Man stopped.

Eduardo then accidentally ran into the wall, getting his horn stuck and then Wilt reached out and grabbed Bloo from him.

"Wilt, we already saved him." Super Power Man said.

"We got him, Wilt!" Joia laughed as she ran with the basketball playing imaginary friend beside her.

"Are you kidding me?! Do they think this is a competition?" Super Power Man asked before flying after them.

* * *

Joia laughed.

Super Power Man then picked her up in his arms. "Young lady..."

"Hello..." Joia smiled nervously.

"Would you mind telling me why Wilt just took Bloo from Eduardo after he just saved him from being adopted?" Super Power Man asked crossed.

"Maybe..." Joia replied.

Super Power Man then narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, you mean now?" Joia then asked.

"Yes, because this isn't a competition; there really is a little girl who is wanting to adopt him." Super Power Man said.

"I know, but Wilt and I are trying to save Bloo from being adopted before Mac comes over!" Joia explained.

"Well, so are me and Eduardo!" Super Power Man replied.

"Oh, then this is awkward." Joia said.

Super Power Man set her on the floor. "Where's Wilt now?"

Joia shrugged. "Probably avoiding Coco now."

"Okay, we're going to have to break it up before this all goes totally crazy." Super Power Man said.

"Yes, sir!" Joia saluted.

And with that, the two imaginary friends then went after Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco to save Bloo from Paris von Snobb's clutches. Eventually, they found the three piled up together and arguing.

"You handle them while I go and keep Bloo distances away from the little brat." Super Power Man said to Joia.

Joia nodded as she went to the ones who were arguing.

Paris grinned darkly as she had Bloo huddled up against a wall with no way out. Super Power Man soon flew over and snatched up Bloo and kept him as far up and away from Paris.

"HEY!" Paris glared. " **THAT'S MY TIFFANY!** "

"His name is not Tiffany!" Super Power Man glared.

" **COME BACK HERE!** " Paris chased him down while Joia was trying to sort out Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco and then they settled down once they all realized they were doing the same exact thing: Trying to save Bloo from getting adopted.

* * *

"Now how's about we help them with this brat?" Joia suggested.

"I don't like that word, but she's taking Bloo and that is definitely not okay." Wilt agreed.

"Coco." Coco agreed.

"We save Azul!" Eduardo nodded firmly.

"Let's go!" Joia then ran with them, she then rubbed her feet against the carpet with a smirk. "Heheheh... Maybe I can shock that little twerp since I always wear socks."

"Si." Eduardo smiled.

Joia laughed rather wickedly as she came down with them. Paris began to continue to get Bloo. Super Power Man looked nervous of Paris, but he knew that she couldn't catch up no matter how fast she could run.

* * *

"Get down here!" Paris glared.

"Leave him alone, Paris!" Darla's voice demanded.

"Darla..." Paris narrowed her eyes.

Darla narrowed her eyes back as she stormed over to the bratty millionaire's daughter. "Hello, Paris von Bratt."

"So, her last name really is Brat?" Joia asked.

Darla face-palmed. "Ugh..."

"Anyway, um, Paris, how about we shake hands?" Joia asked.

Paris raised a brow.

"Just to show you truly deserve Blo-erm... Tiffany..." Joia smiled as she held out her hand.

"What?! No, I-" Bloo was about to disagree before he saw what was going on and decided to go along. "Actually, yes."

Joia held out her hand. Paris rolled her eyes and held her own hand out to just get it over with and her hand touched Joia's which made the blonde imaginary friend humanoid girl smirk darkly. And where once Paris held Joia's hand the evil little girl was electrocuted. Joia laughed and then ran away.

" **I'LL SUE YOU FOR THAT!** " Paris hissed.

"Oh, shut up!" Darla glared at the evil girl.

Paris eventually stood back up as Darla went downstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

In Mr. Herriman's office, Duchess's papers were almost signed and it was so close to her being adopted by the von Snobb couple.

"Now what?" Mo asked.

"Sweetums, come meet your new imaginary friend." Mr. von Snobb called gently.

"Duchess!" Mrs. von Snobb grinned.

Duchess then smiled, eager to meet her new little girl.

" **EW, SHE'S GROSS, I HATE HER!** " Paris snapped which made Frankie quietly laugh.

"She's perfect for you, she's as evil as you and is as annoying as you." Darla smirked.

"I want that blue one!" Paris glared back to Darla.

"And I say no!" Darla snarled in her face.

"Is she really as evil and annoying as Duchess?" Wilt asked.

Atticus shushed Wilt because Darla was in the room.

Super Power Man came with Bloo which then made Paris grab him. "I want this one!"

"Very well then..." Mr. Herriman replied nonchalantly and signed papers for Bloo.

Casper smiled as he came to Atticus's side despite Bloo being put up for adoption.

"Please tell us that he's coming." Mo begged Casper.

"He's just coming down the sidewalk as we speak." Casper nodded with a smile.

"Great." Atticus smiled back.

Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco looked devastated as Frankie told them that Bloo was going to belong to the little girl now, but luckily...

"Shut up," Mac told Bloo with a smirk. "I told you I'd be back!"

"Yeah." Atticus smirked as well.

"Mac!" Bloo cheered.

This made Super Power Man, Joia, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco cheer and chant about Mac being back while throwing the boy and Bloo up in the air and went outside to play with them.

"Sorry, sweetums, but since Mac's here, Bloo is no longer up for adoption, so you lose!" Cherry laughed in Paris's face.

"Yeah!" Darla laughed.

"You can still have Duchess if you want," Frankie begged Paris. "Please take her, she's great!"

" **NO, I HATE HER!** " Paris snarled as she stormed out with her parents.

"So do I..." Frankie whimpered.

"Everyone hates her." Darla said as she comforted Frankie.

Frankie looked to Darla and looked thankful for the sympathy. Paris and her parents soon left.

"Come on, sweetums, maybe you can make up your own friend just like him." Mr. von Snobb soothed.

"Shut up, Dad, you know thinking makes my head hurt!" Paris stormed out.

"Mine too," Mrs. von Snobb agreed. "Let's just get her another pony!"

"I am so glad I am no longer like her." Darla said.

"Me too, kiddo, me too." Atticus smiled to his little sister. "You wanna play with Mac and the others?"

"Yes, please!" Darla beamed.

"Then go on ahead." Atticus smiled.

Darla cheered and ran outside to play with Mac and the imaginary friends.

"One of them sure looks cool." Casper said.

"Which one?" Atticus smiled to Casper as they left the office to let Mr. Herriman get to work as he was sure Mac would get over Bloo soon as he believed all children outgrew their imaginary friends, but Frankie reminded him that his didn't.

"Super Power Man." Casper said.

Atticus smiled. "Um... You know... He used to be my imaginary friend."

"Really?" Casper asked.

"Yeah, uh, how'd you like to hold onto him for me?" Atticus offered.

"I'd love to," Casper smiled. "But don't I have to adopt him?"

"Well, yeah, but I give you my permission to keep him as your own." Atticus approved.

"Wow, thanks, Atticus!" Casper beamed before hugging his big brother.

* * *

Atticus soon hugged him back. Super Power Man then began to play with Casper while Atticus was talking with Frankie and Mr. Herriman about letting Casper keep the super imaginary friend as his own since he originally created Super Power Man. Mr. Herriman was surprised that Atticus kept in touch with Super Power Man as he believed many children outgrew their imaginary friends within time until Frankie reminded him again that his creator didn't outgrow him.

"Alright, he may have Super Power Man, but there is still the matter of him needing to adopt him to make it official." Mr. Heriman said to Atticus.

"Yes, sir..." Atticus nodded as he then went out the room to get his imaginary friend.

The others were playing with a soccer ball outside, but the game was over as Coco ate the ball and swallowed it.

"Oh, Coco." Joia giggled.

"Silly girl." Super Power Man chuckled.

Casper even laughed as they were all having a lot of fun.

* * *

Soon enough, Casper and the others came back inside and where the former ghost boy had to sign the adoption forms to adopt the imaginary superhero. Frankie smiled as Mr. Herriman then shook hands with Casper and allowed him to adopt Super Power Man. Once the adoption forms were signed, Super Power Man was now adopted to Casper. Casper laughed as he had fun with Super Power Man so far.

"Take good care of him, Casper..." Atticus whispered with a smile.

"I sure will," Casper whispered. "By the way, I should probably know this so then I can look out for it later, but what's Super Power Man's weakness?"

"His weakness?" Atticus replied.

"Surely he has a weakness..." Casper shrugged.

"I never thought about it before, but I used to read Superman comics a lot, maybe it's Kryptonite." Atticus chuckled, a little unsure since it had been a while since he had Super Power Man.

"Or maybe we could ask him ourselves." Casper said.

"I guess so, I never thought about it before..." Atticus shrugged.

"Mac, you should meet my friend Annabelle, she knows what it's like to lose a parent." Darla said.

"She does?" Mac replied.

"Her mother..." Darla nodded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that..." Mac frowned.

"I think you should become friends..." Darla said.

"Mind helping me back to the apartment again?" Mac asked. "I got more of Coco's eggs."

" **ATTICUS!** " Darla called out.

"I'm right here." Atticus said.

"Oh, sorry..." Darla giggled sheepishly.

Atticus helped with the eggs.

"Same time tomorrow?" Bloo smiled to his boy.

"Yeah, 3:00, right after school!" Mac called with a smile back.

"And to the apartment we go." Atticus said.

And with that, they went off to help Mac back home with his newest eggs.

* * *

Little did they know, they were being watched by two beings who were going to plot revenge. And where they were Duchess and Terrence.

Duchess then got a closer look at Darla and recognized her instantly. "Her..."

"Her who?" Terrance asked.

"My creator..." Duchess snarled. "Darla Dimple: America's Sweetheart Lover of Children and Animals."

"Her?" Terrance asked.

"Yes..." Duchess glared as she watched Darla go with her new friends and family. "She deserted me! I gave her the best years of my life! We must get her along with that blue blob your twerp of a little brother is hanging around with!"

"What about the others?" Terrance asked.

"We will handle them, but the blue one and Darla are the most important..." Duchess replied. "We'll work out a plan."

"Excellent." Terrance smiled darkly.


	7. Chapter 7

**_The next day..._**

"We should rush back to Foster's." Mo said.

"We have to wait until the bell rings in the elementary school." Cherry reminded.

"By the way, Super Power Man, I know this is kind of embarrassing for me since I was the one that created you, but what's your weakness again?" Atticus asked the imaginary superhero.

"My weakness?" Super Power Man replied. "You mean you don't remember? You created me!"

Atticus smiled shyly with a shrug. "It's not spinach or broccoli, is it?"

"No, it's neither of those," Super Power Man said. "I'll give you a hint: it's the same weakness of Superman."

"I figured," Atticus replied. "I used to read Superman comics all the time next to those books in the orphanage library."

The elementary school bell soon rang. Mac rushed outside with Darla.

"Sorry we're late, guys, but there was an assembly!" Darla told them.

"It's alright, let's just get going." Cherry said.

Mac and Darla rushed ahead of everyone to get to Foster's since they were running a little late today.

* * *

 ** _However, as they were going..._**

"Hey, bro, whatya know?" Terrance smirked as he jumped out of the bushes in front of his little brother.

"Terrance!" Mac gasped.

"What do you want?" Atticus glared.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be something stupid somewhere else?" Casper glared at Terrance.

Cherry snickered. "Good one."

"Let us go, you big bully!" Darla glared at Terrance and kicked her legs high in the air to get his face.

The only place of Terrance's body Darla got was his shin.

"OW!" Terrance yelled out and dropped her and Mac.

"CLOSE ENOUGH!" Darla called as she got out of his way. "Now move, we have to go and **NOW!** "

"Yeah, we're really busy..." Mac sounded nervous, not wanting to tell Terrance about Foster's because then he would tell their mother.

"Yeah or else." Casper threatened the black-haired boy.

"Or else what?" Terrance scoffed.

"Terrance, not now!" Mac frowned.

"Come on, let me be a good big brother and walk you home." Terrance pushed Mac away from the mansion with a slight limp due to Darla kicking his shin. He soon bumped into Super Power Man who didn't get knocked down due to his superior strength and height and size.

Darla backed away until Duchess grabbed her in the bushes and covered her mouth. The little girl muffled and struggled while looking nervous to her imaginary friend.

"I knew it was you..." Duchess sneered to her creator. "I can't believe you abandoned me for a real family! You could have whatever you wanted and you just deserted me!"

"You were being too demanding, you wanted us to live in France and nowhere else because you thought that all of those other countries were no good for us!" Darla glared.

"Exactly!" Duchess glared back. "We could've had the times of our lives! What is wrong with France?!"

"I don't wanna live in France with you, I wanna stay here with my new family!" Darla struggled to get free. "Now let me go!"

"Darla?" Atticus's voice asked.

"Atticus!" Darla called out, trying to get out of her imaginary friend's clutches.

Atticus soon reached his hand into where Darla was while Super Power Man handled Terrance.

Darla reached out for his hand. "Gaaah!"

Atticus grabbed onto her hand tightly, but gently for her so he wouldn't harm her. "I gotcha."

"Quick, pull me out of he clutches!" Darla screamed.

"I'm trying!" Atticus pulled on her.

Darla groaned. 'Duchess, you let go of me if you know what's good for you!"

"Oh, yeah?!" Duchess glared before she felt Darla slipping out of her clutches.

"Whoa!" Darla yelped.

Atticus held her in his arms. "Whatya know? I snagged myself a little sister."

"Thank you for the rescue." Darla smiled.

Atticus smiled back.

" **COME BACK WITH MY CREATOR!** " Duchess demanded.

"No way!" Atticus glared. "She's my little sister now!"

"What's going on here?" Mo asked firmly.

"You are ruining everything!" Duchess scowled as she reached for Darla again.

"Go away, Duchess, go away!" Darla huddled closer to Atticus to avoid her imaginary friend's grasp.

"What do you mean by ruining everything?" Mo asked the evil imaginary friend firmly.

"None of your business!" Duchess glared. "Darla clearly misses me! Darla, I can make you famous again!"

"I don't wanna be famous!" Darla retorted. "I never wanna be in another movie again, I never wanna live in Hollywood again, I wanna stay here with my family and live like a normal kid!" she then sighed sadly as she felt sick about Duchess's offers. "It's all I ever wanted... I just wanted to have a family who would love me unconditionally."

"Oh, please, love is worthless." Duchess scoffed.

"It is not!" Darla said with hurt and angered tears in her eyes.

* * *

Mac soon rushed off into Foster's while the others handled Terrance and Duchess.

"STOP HIM!" Duchess and Terrance yelled out as Mac was able to escape.

"You can't tell us what to do!" Casper glared.

"Go Mac, go!" Darla urged Mac to hurry up before it would be too late.

Mac soon rushed into the mansion.

"Man, I wish there was a way to stop him so Duchess and I can continue our plan." Terrance growled.

'So you have wished it, so it shall be...' a mysterious female voice replied.

"Oh, no..." Atticus said.

"Quick, someone counter out his wish!" Mo cried.

"What's going on...?" Darla asked as Terrance's wish was being granted.

Somehow, Super Power Man instantly weakened and let go of Terrance and Duchess. Terrance laughed as he got free, then picked up Mac and took him back home.

"NOOOO!" Darla yelped as she was taken away by Duchess.

"What just happened?" Casper asked as he helped Super Power Man up.

"I... I'm not sure..." Super Power Man said.

"Terrance, you get back here!" Atticus demanded before growling. "Desiree..."

"Who's Desiree?" Darla asked.

"She's a ghost genie who grants any wish that has a horrible way of being granted..." Cherry replied.

"Desiree, I wish you would show yourself right now!" Patch barked.

There was then a dark and pale green poof cloud and the ghost genie appeared.

"Surprise~" Desiree smirked.

Patch growled. 'If you were a human again, I would bite you!"

"So can she grant any wish?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, but it usually comes with a price that'll bite you in the-" Cherry grumbled.

"As I was saying," Desiree cut her off. "Why should I grant your wishes? I'm evil."

"Because your a genie ghost and even though you are evil, you still have to grant any wish that anyone wishes for." Atticus smirked.

Desiree's visible eye widened.

"Now come here, Desiree..." Cherry walked over with her hands rubbing together.

Desiree sighed out of defeat before coming over to Cherry.

"Now..." Cherry smirked. "How's about you grant me a wish, hmm?"

"What is your wish?" Desiree asked with a groan.

"Are you gonna grant my wish?" Cherry asked.

"Is that what you wish?" Desiree smirked.

" **YES! I WISH YOU WOULD LISTEN TO ME!** " Cherry glared, then cupped her mouth.

"Wish one of three used up, think about your second, toodles!" Desiree then poofed away.

"NO WAIT!" Cherry called, then growled, shaking her fists. "Ugh..."

"Seriously Cherry?" Mo asked.

"She tricked me!" Cherry groaned. "Why am I so unlucky?!"

"You should have wished that Duchess's and Terrance's plan would fail." Atticus said.

"I know..." Cherry face-palmed. "I wish I thought of that earlier."

"You do realize that you just wasted another wish." Patch said.

"GAH!" Cherry pulled her hair out, then decided to do Atticus's request before she would mess it up again. "I wish somehow that Terrance and Duchess's plan would fail! Wait... That's it... That's it!" she then said as she suddenly had an idea. "Mac's gonna be locked up in his closet, but he'll have his own way out, those eggs that Coco got him, surely they'll have a way for him to get out and then come down here an tell everybody that Terrance is in disguise and planning on taking Bloo away and Duchess will try to feed him to an Extremeasaur!"

Atticus looked at his best friend long and hard. "You got all of that just by wishing what I told you what to wish for?"

"Hey, I'm smarter than I look..." Cherry crossed her arms.

"Then come on, we gotta stop their plan." Casper said.

Atticus soothed his little sister. "Darla, you couldn't help it, I wish you would stop worrying."

"I'm sorry, Atticus..." Darla sighed softly.

"Now, where would those two take Bloo and one monstrous imaginary friend?" Mo asked.

"Duchess, where are you?" Darla narrowed her eyes.

"I think I have an idea where they might have taken them." Mac said.

"Care to lead the way?" Darla asked Mac.

"Sure, come on!" Mac took her hand and ran with her which made the others follow him.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on then!" Atticus called out. "We're running out of time and I'm gonna kill those psychos for taking **MY LITTLE SISTER!** " eh then growled suddenly and looked very viciously protective.

"Wait, we should split up." Super Power Man said as he stood up.

"Okay, who goes where then?" Joia asked as she came to join the others as she had a feeling that something was wrong since her creator was upset.

"Atticus?" Patch asked since he was the one usually for the plan.

"Okay, okay, let me think..." Atticus said. "Don't interrupt me."

" **HURRRRYYYY UUUUP!** " Cherry shook Atticus violently, somehow being able to.

" **CHERRY, STOP SHAKING HIM!** " Drell's voice said.'

"Aw, crap..." Cherry had an anime sweat drop.

"We already have a plan." Hilda's voice said.

"You do?" Atticus asked.

Drell and Hilda then appeared right behind Cherry.

Drell grinned eerily and put his hand on Cherry's shoulder. "What did I tell you about shaking Atticus...?"

Cherry screamed and tried to run away from him.

"Oh, no, you don't." Drell smirked as he stopped her from going anywhere.

"Please make this as painless as possible..." Cherry begged.

"Now, let's get a plan in motion, shall we?" Drell wrapped his arms around Cherry tightly.

"So what is the plan?" Joia asked.

"Come here..." Drell said as Hilda gestured for them to come over.

They then went over the plan together as the sun was nearly coming down. And where everyone began to understand the plan.

"Aaaand **BREAK!** " Drell then called like a football coach.

The group soon broke into two teams.

"I have a question?" Cherry spoke up.

Drell sighed. "What?"

"Why am I live bait?" Cherry asked.

"Because you are perfect for the job." Drell said.

"Yeah, but-" Cherry tried to speak up.

Drell snapped his fingers and zipped her lips shut with a smirk.

"Drell." Hilda glared.

"H-H-Hilda...?" Drell shivered instantly.

"Unzip her lips this instant." Hilda said.

"She just ate some peanut butter." Drell lied.

"Drell, do it, or no Hildy Love." Hilda threatened.

Drell unzipped Cherry's lips then.

"Thank you." Cherry said.

"Okay, now come here..." Hilda held Drell and made out with him noisily.

Cherry's eyes widened and she stuck her tongue out with an eye twitch as Drell and Hilda made out violently with each other, feeling deeply aroused with each other. Atticus and his group went back to the apartment while the other group went towards Foster's.

* * *

"Mrs. Snyder, are you home?" Atticus called out and jiggled the doorknob. "Okay, Mac must be in his closet now..." he then reached into his pocket to take out his spare key for the apartment. "Now, where's my key?"

"Ahem." Mo cleared her throat as she showed his spare key as she had found it out of his pocket.

"I knew that..." Atticus smiled shyly. "I just... Heh..."

"Oh, brother..." Super Power Man rolled his eyes.

Mo simply giggled at her boyfriend but not in a mean way.

Atticus took the key and unlocked the door. "Mac? Are you in here?!"

Super Power Man soon used his telescopic vision to look through each room. "He's in the closet in his room!"

They all then rushed in there and called out.

"Guys?" Mac's voice called out.

"We're here Mac!" Atticus called back as he got the key which was on the night stand.

"I'm in the closet!" Mac called out. "It's just me and Coco's eggs!"

Atticus soon used the key to unlock Mac's closet door. Mac leaned against the door with his ear pressed on it.

"Uh, Mac, could you stand back please?" Atticus requested.

"Sure." Mac said as he stood back.

Atticus then opened the door with ease and a smile. "Come here, buddy!"

Mac smiled and hugged Atticus. "Thanks so much!"

Mac smiled in excitement.

* * *

They then rushed to Foster's as it was night time now.

"Bloo!" Mac cried out as he came to the front doors after he was told what had happened.

"He's gone, Mac." Frankie said softly. "He's-"

"Been adopted!" Eduardo bawled.

"Where are Cherry and the others?" Casper asked.

"Who cares?" Mac sounded rushed as he was about to explain something.

"MAC!" Wilt gaped. "Y-You... I can't believe you!"

"Wilt, will you please let him explain?" Atticus said.

"He's being heartless!" Wilt defended.

Coco then blew up on Mac and scolded him and Mac could understand her this time.

"We know that Bloo was adopted because we know who adopted him!" Mo told them.

"Yeah, he was adopted by a jerk!" Mac blurted out.

"Master Mac!" Mr. Herriman called sharply for referring to Terrance as such, but did not know the boy was indeed a jerk.

Atticus soon showed Mr. Herriman a picture of Terrance before drawing his disguise.

"My word!" Mr. Herriman sounded shocked.

"Frankie, do you know where Duchess is?" Darla asked.

* * *

Frankie's eyes widened as she remembered something that had happened earlier that day and they came to the empty Extremeasaur shelter. " **DUCHESS!** "

"This is all my fault, I never should have created Duchess." Darla frowned.

"Oh, honey, it's okay..." Frankie soothed the little girl.

"Wait, you created Duchess?" Wilt asked Darla.

"Uh-huh..." Darla said softly and sadly.

"It was before she was adopted into my family." Atticus said.

"A long, long time ago..." Darla sighed as she remembered her life before Cherry and Atticus came into her life. "Anyway, we better go and find them and stop them from destroying Bloo."

* * *

 ** _In the bushes..._**

Drell, Hilda, Joia, and Cherry raised their heads as it was dark outside and Terrance had his arm around Bloo.

"Hey, um, we're here... **HEY, I GOT-** " Terrance called out.

"Yes, yes, I heard you!" Duchess's voice replied. "Now introduce me like we planned!"

"Wow, she really does like to make an entrance." Hilda whispered.

"A lot like you." Drell whispered back lustfully.

"Yeah, but she wants him to introduce her." Hilda whispered.

"Will you two please be quiet? I can't hear them." Cherry whispered.

Drell shoved Cherry.

"Ow!" Cherry yelped once she fell.

"Now, prepare to come face-to-face to your... DOOM..." Terrance told his brother's imaginary friend.

"Surprise," Duchess waved as she held a chain with her other hand. "I bet you never would've guessed it was me behind this scheme the entire time!"

"Uh, no, not really. Who are you again? I mean I know I've seen you at the house, but was it Queeny? Princess?" Bloo pondered.

"It's Duchess!" Duchess shook her fist violently at him. "Duchess! And you have foiled my plans once and for all!"

"Uh, I'm really sorry, from a glance, I don't really know what you're talking about." Bloo still sounded lost.

"Adoption, adoption, **ADOPTION!** " Duchess flailed her arms in the air. "You ruined my chances of being adopted and finally getting out of that dump with a new child who would really appreciate my rich taste before those peasants who raised her in their own home brainwashed her!"

Bloo was still confused until remembered the day when he was almost adopted. "Oh, right, the bratty little girl called me Tiffany, and she wanted me, and didn't want... That was you?"

Duchess folded her arms with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, man, I'm really sorry, I didn't know," Bloo apologized.

"Well, I have a sure plan to make sure you are forgotten forever more," Duchess smirked darkly. "And when you are gone, everyone will say 'Bloo who?'."

"So I won't be forgotten?" Bloo asked confused.

"Yes..." Duchess replied, but then realized what he said. "I mean no! You will be, you will be forgotten!"

"Then hold on, if everybody's saying 'bloo hoo', that means they're crying, right?" Bloo explained. "They obviously remember me, right? They remember me, so I won't be forgotten."

'She said Bloo who, not Bloo hoo.' Drell thought to himself.

"Right, 'cuz if they're crying, they must miss you and if they miss you, they have to remember you, so they'll remember to not... Forget...?" Terrance tried.

"No, no, you had it, can't forget what you remember." Bloo smiled to him.

"NO!" Duchess exploded. "What I meant is 'Bloo who?', as in 'who is that?' or 'who are you?', not hoo like in crying, but who-*sigh* Just forget it... I just don't like you, so I'm going to get rid of you, OKAY?!" she then snapped the chain.

"No, not o- **WHOA!** " Bloo yelped once he saw what was behind her.

"AWESOME!" Terrance smiled. "That is so cool!"

"It gets cooler." Duchess said before snapping her fingers to summon the Extremeasaur after Bloo.

"Now?" Hilda whispered.

"Now." Drell nodded.

"Go on then." Joia said to her creator.

"Drell, you owe me big time for this..." Cherry sighed, then ran out with a battle cry to distract the dangerous imaginary friend.

* * *

"What the?" Terrance asked in confusion.

Cherry called out as she ran over and stood in front of the imaginary friend while Bloo ran. "Hey, you don't look so tough, I bet you can't take me on!"

The dangerous imaginary friend soon growled at her.

"Hey, buddy, the moon's out early tonight!" Cherry said then as she pulled down her pants to show her bare bottom.

The dangerous imaginary friend screeched like a dinosaur and was about to stomp on her with its bombed leg.

"WHOA!" Cherry grabbed Bloo and tucked and rolled right out of the way.

"Sick 'em." Duchess said.

Bloo and Cherry were both chased by the extremasaur.

"Oh, man, Drell really owes me for this!" Cherry groaned.

"I don't owe her jack!" Drell crossed his arms.

"Really?" Hilda asked.

"Nope!" Drell replied.

Hilda tugged his ear.

"Ow! I mean yes!" Drell winced.

Hilda smirked and let go of him. Drell whined in pain and rubbed his ear.


	9. Chapter 9

Cherry and Bloo continued to run for their lives. They ended up being cornered in a dead-end.

"Ooh, this is bad..." Cherry shuddered.

"You can say that again." Bloo said.

The extremasaur then chomped as it came closer and closer for them.

"Goodbye, Mac, goodbye, forever!" Bloo wailed in dismay.

 **CHOMP!**

"Shut up!" Mac's voice called as he was on an imaginary alicorn's back. "I told ya I'd be back!"

"We're all here!" Atticus called out.

"GUYS!" Bloo and Cherry cheered and got out of the extremeasaur's way.

Terrance laughed. "Nice unicorns, ladies!"

"Alicorns, show him I think it's time we give him the 'point' that you're not girly." Darla said.

One of them nodded and slid the tennis ball from her horn to show the pointy edge. Terrance yelped at that and ducked down.

"Shoot!" Darla glared. "So close! Okay, you can let us land now."

"All right, guys!" Mac hopped down in determination from his alicorn. "Let's 'bloo' this!"

"Seriously?" Super Power Man asked unimpressed as he flew down.

"Aw, man!" Wilt groaned. "I'm sorry, that was not okay!"

"Muy stinko." Eduardo agreed.

"Coco." Coco added in.

"That was terrible." Atticus added in as he flew in.

Patch hopped off as Atticus then landed. "Seriously, Mac?"

"Lame!" Terrance laughed. "That's even more stupider than me!"

"That's not even a word." Mo said as she got off an alicorn.

Cherry screamed as she ran for her life and Bloo followed her as the extremasaur came back to chase them to death.

"How do we defeat that thing?" Darla asked as she got off her alicorn.

Mac tried to get his new friends to do something, but he couldn't get anything out of them other than their fear for their lives. The only ones that weren't scared Super Power Man, Atticus, Patch, Casper, Darla, and Mo.

"You're not scared." Atticus smiled to his little sister's bravery.

"Of course I'm not scared." Darla said.

Atticus smiled to her, then glared in determination. "Okay, we need a plan!"

" **HEEEELP!** " Cherry cried out.

"That's it!" Mac had an idea, he then rushed over and got himself caught.

* * *

"Mac, are you crazy?!" Bloo gawked at him.

"Is he insane?!" Mo asked.

"Trust me! I have an idea!" Mac said before calling out for help and made himself seem defenseless.

Atticus, Casper, and Super Power Man soon caught on to what Mac was doing. Bloo deadpanned however since Mac was acting like a wuss. Eduardo overheard this and glared as the extremeasaur had gotten a hold of Mac which deeply angered him and he ran to do what he was imagined to do.

"Go Eduardo!" Mo cheered.

Eduardo roared as he then grabbed Mac from one of the arms, pulling the boy free.

"Should we be concerned?" Darla asked.

"Nah, he's got this." Joia smiled at Eduardo.

"I mean about the bomb arm." Darla said.

"Oh, man, what do we do about those?!" Atticus's eyes widened.

"I'll handle them." Super Power Man said.

Mac was trying to think of a plan as he saw Wilt throwing tires like basketballs and Coco was laying eggs out of mass hysteria. Super Power Man began to handle the bombs.

"Okay, I know what to do," Mac said. "Super Power Man, you get the bombs to Wilt, and Wilt will pass them to me, and I'll use Coco's eggs to put them in so they explode inside."

"Excellent." Super Power Man said as one of the bombs exploded in his face, leaving a singed face.

Mac cupped his mouth.

"Well that's what I get for leaving that bomb in my hands long enough for it to explode." Super Power Man said.

Mac snickered.

"Get to work!" Super Power Man told him.

"Oh, uh, yes, sir!" Mac rushed off to do just that.

"Smart decision." Atticus said.

"All right, everyone," Mac called out. "Let's-"

"Don't you dare!" Bloo glared.

" _Do_ this, okay, are you happy, let's _do_ this?!" Mac glared back at his imaginary friend.

"No pun this time." Darla smiled.

"It's still a stupid thing to say." Terrance scoffed.

"No it isn't!" Darla glared.

Terrance stuck her tongue out and then the three played their plan out.

"Go team go! Go team go! Goooo Team!" Darla cheered.

Super Power Man caught the bombs, tossed them to Wilt, and Mac emptied out Coco's eggs as he caught each bomb in the egg, removing the secret prize inside.

"It's working!" Mo smiled.

"Now what?" Hilda asked.

"We cheer." Drell said.

The others then cheered.

* * *

Cherry panted and walked over to Drell. "Can I stop now...?"

"Sure as long as you want one of it's bomb arms to catch you." Drell said.

"What...?!" Cherry asked. She then soon saw one of the bomb arms about to grab her. She weakly screamed out and continued to run.

Drell magicked up popcorn and ate it as he watched Cherry be chased.

"Seriously?" Hilda asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Drell said, then held out his bucket. "You want some popcorn, Hilda?"

"No." Hilda said.

Drell shrugged, then continued to eat the popcorn. "Don't know why you're so mad."

"Because you are not helping." Hilda said.

"I am helping!" Drell replied. "Now, do you want butter or chocolate seasoning?"

Hilda punched his arm.

"YOW!" Drell held his arm and dropped the popcorn.

* * *

Mac and the others continued on with his plan. Terrance seemed to be even watching this, entranced by it, which made Duchess smack the back of his head. Mac was about to open the last of Coco's eggs as one last bomb from the extremasaur's last bomb arm was heading towards him but he had a problem as the last egg seemed heavy.

Atticus ran over once he saw that and helped him out. "Dang, what's in this thing, Coco?!"

Coco simply shrugged. Atticus soon helped Mac open the last egg and saw that an anvil inside it. Mac looked worried. Atticus held up the egg shells above his head and caught the bomb inside and set the egg down.

"Whew." Atticus sighed.

The imaginary friends then cheered that they had took care of all of the bombs, saving Bloo and Cherry from them.

"We did it!" Mo cheered.

"Man, Mac, you really are a smart kid." Super Power Man marveled.

"Yeah." Casper smiled.

"Uh, guys, aren't we forgetting something?" Mac asked.

Bloo and Cherry screamed, the extremeasaur might have been missing arms, but it could still move its head around and with it chasing the two, it looked like a game of Pacman.

"Should I get rid of it?" Super Power Man asked.

"If you must unless it feels hungry for something else." Atticus allowed.

"Yeah." Casper agreed.

Mac then got an idea of what to do.

Cherry shivered and whimpered. " **SOMEBODY SAVE ME!** "

Terrance seemed to enjoy this as he continued to laugh until he was hit by a mud ball and where he saw that it was Mac that threw it. Mac smiled sheepishly before running off to Bloo's side which made Terrance chase the two of them. Atticus soon pulled Cherry away from the monstrous imaginary friend.

"Whoa!" Cherry yelped.

Atticus carried Cherry in his arms and ran with her to put her to safety. "No way I'm letting you get eaten!"

"Thank you, Atticus." Cherry said.

"Finally, a thank you." Atticus laughed.

"Oh, boy, I just got him a swelled head..." Cherry sighed.

* * *

Mac and Bloo soon went two separate directions so Terrance couldn't figure out which way to go. Terrance looked around on where to go until the extremeasaur came behind him and ate him. And where it also ate Duchess.

"Oh, man!" Bloo flinched.

"How do I explain that to my mom?!" Mac winced.

"Don't worry, guys, look." Wilt smiled.

The extremesaur looked rather sick and eventually coughed up both Terrance and Duchess in front of Frankie and Mr. Herriman.

"Now can I get rid of it?" Super Power Man asked.

"Go ahead." Atticus allowed.

Super Power Man nodded. "Be right back, Casper." he then told his new owner before flying off.

"You can do it, Super Power Man!" Casper cheered.

"It's what I was imagined for!" Super Power Man called out.

Frankie and Mr. Herriman folded their arms at Terrance and Duchess.

"It looks as though extremasaurs don't have taste for something so spoiled-" Frankie glared at Duchess.

"Rotten!" Mr. Herriman firmly added in with a glare to Terrance.

Super Power Man soon lifted up the extremasaur with his mighty strength. The extremeasaur looked nervous.

"Sorry, but this is gonna hurt..." Super Power Man was about to say, but then couldn't say the original way. "Me and you!"

The extremasaur was confused of what he meant by that.

Super Power Man then 'took care' of the extremasaur. "This is for trying to hurt Bloo and my boy's friend, Cherry!"

"Wow, he is amazing." Casper said.

"Yeah, he really is great." Atticus put his arm around Casper.

"He sure is a hero." Frankie smiled.

Casper was excited to bring Super Power Man back into the family.


	10. Chapter 10

After a while, they were back in the mansion, except Terrance was going to be given his just desserts in the imaginary horse friends stables. And where they were going to show him that they weren't girly.

"You think we're girly, huh?" a unicorn sneered.

The unicorns then showed their pointy horns which made Terrance incredibly nervous. And where Duchess was about to be punished.

"And as for you," Mr. Herriman sharply pointed to Duchess as the others made faces at her. "I feel the only suitable punishment is that you-"

"Send her away, send her away, send her away!" Frankie quietly begged.

"Send me away, send me away, send me away!" Duchess also quietly begged.

"Keep her away, keep her away, keep her away!" Darla even joined in.

"Stay here." Mr. Herriman finalized.

"Aww! Why?!" Frankie and Duchess complained.

"Because I cannot think of a more torturous experience than having to live in a home that you despise so very much." Mr. Herriman replied.

The others laughed and continued to make funny faces at Duchess since she was going to have a painful life from now on, though this made Frankie groan with the spoiled imaginary friend.

"And I disown you," Darla firmly pointed at Duchess. "I'm sorry, Duchess, but you deserve this and you were only created by own broiled rage that I kept bottled up from the man who wanted to be my father, but never acted as such!"

"Who?" Duchess asked.

"LB Mammoth," Darla reminded as she then crossed her arms. "All I wanted was a family to go home to and he just treated me like one of his clients, he never even watched over me and had Max do it!"

"It's true." Atticus and Patch said.

"You could have everything you could ever possibly wanted!" Duchess said to Darla.

"Except a loving family and I would rather be a Fudo than a movie star any day!" Darla glared as she hugged Atticus.

"Aw!" Everyone but Duchess smiled.

"Now that that's settled, I see that Duchess and Ms. Frances are starting to see eye to eye." Mr. Herriman commented.

"Nuh-uh!" Frankie and Duchess looked away from each other.

"Uh, Mr. Herriman, what about Bloo?" Joia asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Mac added in.

"Master Mac, you are truly dedicated to your friend," Mr. Herriman said in admiration. "And the friends of Foster's as well. You have sought to look after them and treat them as your own. And for that, we thank you, and as much as we are all in your debt for what could have been a dreadful occurrence with a horrible outcome, I'm sorry to say that the rules-"

"He can't be serious." Mo said.

"Rules schmules!" Frankie cut in. "He's a great kid with an awesome friend; let him stay!"

"Rules schmules?" Mr. Herriman repeated firmly. "Rules schmules?! Why, Ms. Frances, I never-"

"Blah, blah, blah!" Frankie argued.

Everyone then started to argue until they heard creaking from atop the staircase.

"Sounds like someone is coming." Darla said.

* * *

This made everyone instantly go silent. Everyone on the top steps backed away to show a very tiny old lady with her hair in a bun with round glasses, a green sweater, yellow undershirt, a purple skirt, and black shoes. This could only be one person.

"Madame Foster, you're alive!" Bloo called out.

"Huh? Well, of course I'm alive, what do ya think?" Madame Foster replied once she reached the floor.

"Well, it's just that we haven't seen you the entire time we've been here." Darla said.

"It takes me a while to get down the steps, okay?" Madame Foster replied. " **I AM OLD!** "

"See?" the one-eyed green imaginary friend folded his arms at Mr. Herriman.

"You've made your point." Mo said to the one-eyed imaginary friend.

"Oh, but talk about steps, this place is a madhouse!" Madame Foster giggled as she walked over. "It's crazy, steps, steps, steps, hallways, hallways, hallways, I got lost in a hallway for a week once, had to survive on toothpaste and acorns! What're you gonna do? So, I see we got a problem here, let's take a lookie." she then examined Mac, looking at him long and hard.

"What's she doing?" Darla whispered.

"I'm actually not sure." Atticus whispered back with a shrug.

"I think she's examining Mac." Patch whispered.

Madame Foster looked deep into Mac's eyes and then finally spoke after stunned silence. "Oh, yep, you've got it, I haven't seen an imagination as pure as that since, well, me!" she then laughed. "Except maybe Bud Butler."

"You mean my father?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, yes, he was always so imaginative and creative," Madame Foster smiled. "As much as he was thoughtful and generous... I wasn't aware he had any more children after Tom and Teresa from that one woman who was quite not right for him."

"He remarried to my mother." Cherry explained.

"Oh, I see, you look a lot like his mother Lizzie." Madame Foster smiled.

"Cherry has two grandmothers?" Mo asked.

Cherry gave a glance. "Uh, everybody does, duh!"

"I didn't." Mo said.

"Yeah, Cherry..." Atticus sharply reminded.

"Well, excuuuuse me, Princess!" Cherry scoffed. "'Sides, Lizzie died before I was born!"

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't know." Mo frowned.

Cherry sighed.

"We'll talk about that later, dearies," Madame Foster soothed before anything else could happen to ruin this happy ending. "Mac, you are a good kid, dear, looking after your friend, and well, all of these friends is wonderful, simply wonderful. I like you, I really do, now let's see about your little friend here." she then said and then examined Bloo.

"And now she's examining Bloo." Patch whispered to himself.

The others nodded quietly to that.

"Well, look at you!" Madame Foster giggled to Bloo. "Aren't you something special? You're so pure, so simple, and you are a true friend."

This made Bloo smile wide in approval of his status to this old lady.

"Plus, you're so cute I just want to SQUEEZE YOU!" Madame Foster hugged the imaginary friend tightly then. " **SQUEEZE YOU!** "

"Um, Madame Foster? I think you might be squeezing too hard." Super Power Man informed.

"Oh, and funny too," Madame Foster giggled as she let go of Bloo. "Oh... Okay."

"What?" Mac asked.

"Okay." Madame Foster repeated.

"Okay what?" Bloo asked.

"It's okay." Madame Foster replied.

"Wait, you mean?" Mac smiled.

"Yeah." Madame Foster replied.

"You sure?" Bloo asked.

"Yeah." Madame Foster said.

"You're kidding!" Mac smiled.

"No." Madame Foster said.

"Are you serious?" Darla smiled.

"Yeah." Madame Foster said.

"Really?" Frankie smiled.

"Yes!" Madame Foster glared while shaking her cane. "How many times do I have to say it?! Bloo can live here, and he won't ever, ever, ever be adopted, but only if Mac promises to visit him every day! Is that okay, dear?"

"Of course!" Mac smiled.

"And we'll visit too." Atticus said.

"You guys should come to the five year reunion," Frankie invited. "There's a reunion here at Foster's every five years where creators come to visit and reunite with their creators all the time. There's one coming up real soon."

"We'll be here for that." Atticus said.

Madame Foster went over another conversation with Mac and Bloo.

"You rock, Grandma!" Frankie hugged Madame Foster.

"Grandma?" the others said, not knowing that Madame Foster was Frankie's grandmother.

"Booyah!" Frankie smirked to Mr. Herriman.

"In your face!" Darla also smirked.

"B-B-But, Madame!" Mr. Herriman said to Madame Foster. "The papers say that that the house rules clearly state-"

"Oh, poo, you and your rules," Madame Foster replied. "Oh, he's always been like that, ever since I imagined him when I was a little girl. He's been nothing but a hot crust bunny!"

Mr. Herriman growled and folded his arms.

"But I love him, my big funny bunny." Madame Foster smiled as she hugged Mr. Herriman then.

"Funny Bunny?" Casper asked while trying not to laugh.

Mac, Bloo, and Darla laughed which made Casper laugh along with them.

"This is so awesome!" Wilt smiled. "I'm sor-No, wait, no, I'm not, cuz it's okay and that's okay!"

Eduardo was crying out loud then. "You can stay! I so happy that I'm so sad!"

"Coco?" Coco smiled as she took out a cup.

"No thanks, maybe later." Mac said.

"This is great!" Bloo cheered. "With me living here, your mom will be happy, Terrance will leave you alone, and you can visit me every day! It's perfect! Our problems are solved! It was just a little more of a hassle than we thought. So, you'll be back tomorrow, right?"

"Maybe..." Mac folded his arms. "I dunno..."

"Oh, he'll be here alright because I'm gonna make sure he does." Atticus said playfully before playfully giving the brown-haired boy a noogie.

Bloo smirked and playfully punched Mac in the arm. This made everybody in the house laugh. Well, almost everyone.

"Yes, I suppose that's funny, let's stop now, yes... Okay, PLEASE!" Mr. Herriman grew impatient. "That is enough of this silly nonsense!"

"He sure is a stick in the mud." Mo said.

"And I thought Cherry was a fun-sucker." Atticus said.

" **WHY YOU!** " Cherry growled.

Atticus laughed and ran as Cherry then chased him.

"Oh, my gosh, it's totally late!" Mac panicked. "Mom's probably gonna be home any minute!"

Atticus soon used his magic and teleported Mac home. Luckily, Mac made it home before his mother would. It was then agreed on from then on, he would visit every day after school and a little bit longer on the weekends to see Bloo to keep him from being adopted. Darla was very eager and excited for her next adventure in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends.

The End


End file.
